The Sleeping Reiko
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: A young princess taken away from her parents as a baby is raised in a cottage until she discovers her identity
1. A Curse On The Princess

In a far away land long ago lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted a daughter was born and they called her Reiko.  
>Her name meant spirit child. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate may pay homage to the baby princess. and our story begins on that joyful day<p>

A crowd filled with pesants lords knights and ladies march toward the castle. Horses road by knights trotted to the castle.

The palace hall is filled with people near by sitting on their thrones are the king and queen next to the queen's throne is the cradle

The royal highnesses King Sero and Prince Melvin a herald announced

Foundling had these monarchs dreamed tht one they their kingdoms to unite thus today they had announced that Melvin Sero's son and heir to George's child be betrohed. And so to her his gift he brought and he looked unknowing on his future bride

Trumpets sounded as the herald announced The three good fairies Mistress Mary Mistress Bella and Mistress Megan

The fairies bowed to the king and queen

Each of us the child will be blessed with a singal gift no more no less Mary told the couple

Mistress Mary stepped up toward the cradle Little princess she said my gift shall be the gift of beauty

One gift beauty rare

black raven's feather in her hair

lips shade as a red red rose

she'll walk with springtime where ever she goes

Mistress Bella stepped up and said Tiny princess my gift shall be the gift of song

One gift the gift of song

melody her whole night long

one canary singing on through her door

bring her sweet voice on through her whole

Mistress Megan was about to give her gift when suddenly Morgona appeared

Morgona smiled at the king and queen well what the glitterling assembly King George sneered Morgona

I really was quite distressed at not reciving a invitation.

You weren't wanted Megan grumbled

Not wanted.. Morgana said shocked oh dear what a arkward situation if in better best i must be on my way

And your not offended your exlancy asked the queen

Why no your majasty and to show i bear no ill will i too have a gift for the child

Listen well all of you the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, But before the sun sets on her sixteen birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spining wheel and die

Oh No cried the queen clutching her baby

Seize her the king ordered

Hahahahahah Morgana disappeared

Don't despair your majesities Megan stll has her gift to give Mary said

Megan pulled out her wand and said Sweet Princess if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick a ray of there still may be the gift i give to thee not in death but just in sleep the faithful propercy you'll keep but from this slumber you shall wake when true loves kiss the spell shall break

King George however was still fearful of his daughter's life then and there decreed that every spinning wheel in the kingdom shall on that very day be burned and so twas done

We have to take the princess away Mary said it is best for her

But what about Morgana asked Megan

We'll keep the baby hidden deep into the forest as as for us we'll disquise ourselves as peasant women and raise the child as our own

It is for the best Bella agreed

Come we shall tell the king and queen at once

So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possesion their only child disappeared into the night. Bella looks this way she is holdfing the baby princess the faries hurry into the woods carrying the baby princess

In a woodcutters cottage Mary rests Megan and Bella coo over the baby

Little Nika Bella whispered


	2. Sleeping Reiko awakens

Many sad and lonely years passed for King George and his people but as the princess's sixteen birthday drew near the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Morgona remained in the hidden mountains her evil propercy had not been yet fullfilled

Sixteen years and no sign of her Morgona yelled'

My lady said her henchmen maybe she is in hiding

Find her before the sun sets yelled Morgana she vanished

Meanwhile deep in the forest the good faires had carried out their well laid plan living like mortals they had reared the child as their own calling her Nika

It was on Nika's sixteenth birthday the faires had planned a party and a extra special suprise

Nika was accually princess Reiko who as a baby was taken away from her parents and raised by her aunts Well what are you three up too she asked

Uh nothing Mary Megan and Bella answered

i'm going out Nika told her aunts you want berries right?

Yes they answered

Nika smiled as she waved good bye she had black hair oval eyes and lips red as a rose she had the most beautiful singing voice ever and now Prince Melvin riding his horse he stopped and heard Nika singing quietly Melvin crept up to her and touched her startling her

I'm awfully sorry Melvin said holding her hand i didn't mean to frighten you

Your a stanger Nika answered

but like you've said we've met before

Nika and Melvin danced until she leaned on him.

When i will see you again asked Melvin

Never called Nika

Meanwhile the faires gave Nika her birthday party, When Nika told them about loving a man she just met

The faires told her the truth her name was princess Reiko betrothed to Melvin her father King George was waiting at their home for her.

Princess Reiko was led away sobbing because she was upset

At the castle Morgona put a trance on Reiko and led her to a tower

Reiko touched the spinning wheel and fell into a deep sleep everyone fell asleep too

Morgona put a forest of thorns on the castle grounds but Melvin who escaped her clutches slashed them. Then morgona turned into a dragon and breathed fire

Melvin used the sword the good faires gave him threw it as an arrow it went to the dragon's evil heart Morgona fell to her death.

Melvin rushed to the tower and and saw sleeping Reiko. When Reiko woke up she saw her lover. Melvin and Reiko were married and they lived happily ever after the end


End file.
